


You Never Really Stop Loving Someone- J.E

by nostalgic_deneuve



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Who (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_deneuve/pseuds/nostalgic_deneuve
Summary: When they were teenagers, Piper and John were inseparable, an unstoppable couple. But after four years of being together, they called it quits and he started dating Alison. It's now 1967, and the two are trying to break down their feelings for each other. Have they gotten over each other, or do they still have feelings for one another?
Relationships: John Entwistle (Ex Boyfriend), Mike Nesmith/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You Never Really Stop Loving Someone- J.E

Flashback **

June 4th, 1961

John and I had decided to go to the lake for our year-long anniversary, which was three days before my 16th birthday. It was scorching hot for early June, and after lunch at the deli, we decided to cool off. I took off my white blouse and black skirt, revealing my white lace bra. John looked over at me in complete awe. 

"What? You've never seen a girl in a bikini before?" I said. 

"No, I have, you're just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in one," he said. I smiled and watched as he took off his blazer and khakis before doing a cannonball into the water. The water was warm, and I could stay there forever.

John jumped in right after me. I swam over to him, put my hands on his cheeks, and kissed him deeply. He lightly held my shoulders as we made out, his tongue grazing over my teeth. 

"Happy anniversary, John," I said, moving his overgrown bangs out of his face so I could see his deep blue eyes. 

"I love you so much, Piper," he said. 

"I love you too," I said. 

June 4th, 1967

The boys, Alison, Karen, and I were in Venice Beach, California, for my birthday. I didn't want Alison there but I couldn't say that, because I didn't want to sound like a bitch. We were at the pool, and I was tanning with Karen while smoking a cigarette. All the boys were in the pool, except for Keith, who had just gotten out and was drying off. 

"I want some ice cream, do either of you lovely ladies want to come with me?" he said, looking at Karen and I. I lifted my white sunglasses off my eyes, and slightly got up. I could see Alison and John in the pool, kissing, looking so engrossed in each other, and I hated it. 

"Sure, I could go for a coke," I said, getting up. Keith and I walked toward the snack bar and we ordered what we wanted. 

When we sat down, Keith asked "What's wrong, Piper? You've been looking upset the entire day," 

I sighed and took a sip of my coca-cola, "If we hadn't broken up three years ago, today would've been our seventh anniversary. I never liked Alison, and I didn't want her here, but I couldn't say no to John because that's rude, I didn't even invite her, and you're all gagging over her, even Karen," 

"She's nice, Piper. And I'm sorry, I didn't know that was today. You know, if you're ever looking for someone to get with, I'm always available," he said, trying to give me a seductive smirk but failing.

"Moonie, no. 1) You're too young 2) I don't want to get whatever disease you have 3) You'd be breaking the bro code by sleeping with your best friend's ex," I said. He was only a year younger but I just used that as another excuse.

"Hey, we don't have to tell anyone," he said.

"No, Moonie," I said flatly. Pete, John, and Roger came over to us as well, they had root beer floats in their hands. 

"Hey guys, no offense, Piper, but you're going to have to leave, we're discussing birthday plans," Roger said. I nodded and left, trying to hide the growing smile on my face. 

I decided to try and be excited that we were in California, and it was beautiful, and not let one person ruin it all for me, because what's the point in that?


End file.
